


Stitches

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Petra/Sasha friendship]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Title: Stitches  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: None.  
Spoilers: No.  
Warnings: No.

Just a little something I wrote at work today. :)

xoxoxox

"Let's have a look…" Petra knelt on the ground as she smiled reassuringly at the sniffling girl who was sitting on the bench. "Sasha, right?"

Sasha nodded, rubbing her eye with the back of her fist.

Petra slowly cut the blood soaked cloth on the girls leg. She inwardly winced at the deep gash. She gave Sasha a small smile, patting her upper thigh lightly. "You'll be fine. I just need to give you a few stitches."

Sasha had fallen during drills while using her 3DMG. Her friend, Connie, if Petra recalled correctly had distracted the young girl by mentioning food.

Sasha sniffled. Petra believed the girl was more upset about the lack of food then the pain.

Petra stood, "I'll be right back." She left to return a few moments later with a first aid kit.

"This may sting a little…" She wiped the blood away from the wound. "Sorry…," she muttered, hearing Sasha let out a low hiss. She applied an antibiotic, "This will help it from getting infected."

"Stupid Connie," Sasha hiccuped.

Petra let out a small laugh, threading the needle. "You should pay more attention next time." She bit her lower lip, "This is going to hurt but please bare with it. It won't take long." She carefully sutchered the skin back together. She was no expert but she had experience stitching herself up along with her squad mates.

Sasha wimped but stayed perfectly still.

"There," Petra wrapped a bandage around the stitching. "All done." She stood, wiping the dirt off her pants.

"Thank you Miss Petra."

Petra gave Sasha a warm smile, holding her hand out. "How about lunch. My treat."

"R-Really?!" Sasha's eyes widened. She shrieked, grabbing the offered hand as she pulled herself up. "Thank you!" Her stomach growled, "I'm so hungry!"

Petra laughed. "I'm glad your appetite wasn't affected." Little did Petra know what she got herself into.

xoxoxox

I hope you enjoyed. :)!  
~Yami Sango


End file.
